Megan?
by SVUFAN2213
Summary: Megan Donners return surprised everybody except for Horatio Caine. Why? Horatio and Megan Fic. Before Marisol. Megan is not my character I just put OC since she wasn't on the show for that long. One shot


A/N Hey guys this is a CSI Miami fanfic it's about Megan Donner coming back and why she comes back before Horatio met Marisol

Disclaimer C.S.I Miami does not belong to me

I walked into the Crime Lab it is so familiar yet different at the same time. I walk to the check in desk.

"Hi. Do you know where Horatio Caine is?" I ask "Yeah. Who are you?" "Megan Donner." "Oh well the lieutenant is upstairs." "Okay well I'm going to go and see him now okay." "Yeah." The officer says before answering a ringing phone.

When I step into the elevator there are 3 people there Alexx Woods, Eric Delko, and another girl I don't know. I can't tell if they recognize me so I decide to say hi.

"Alexx." I say as she raises her head and looks at me "Megan?" "Hey Alexx. Hey Eric." "We missed you." Alexx says as she pulls me into a quick hug "I missed you too." "Hey I'm Megan Donner." I say to the girl I didn't know "Natalia Boa Vista." "What brings you back here Megan?" Alexx asks luckily before I could answer the doors to the elevator opened "Well I'm going to see Horatio." I say before stepping out and walking to his office.

I step into Horatio's office quietly with a smile on my face "Hey Horatio." "Megan. What are you doing here?" "Well I think it's about time we told the lab our little secret." "Oh really now?" "Yeah." "Come here." He says pulling me closer to him and kissing me.

"Horatio the bullets are- Wow!" Calleigh Duquesne said as she walked into the office I buried my face in his chest my back to her "Hey Calleigh." "Horatio Caine have you been holding out on me?" "Yeah I'm sorry Calleigh we weren't sure how you would take it." "That's okay but introduce me to her right now." "You don't need introducing." "Why?" "Well you know her." "Well then who is she?" "Horatio I'll tell her." I whisper in his ear before turning around "Okay." "Hey Calleigh." "Megan?" She says her eyes going wide "Yeah." "How long has this been going on?" "About 6 months now." "Wow!" "Yeah." "So are you announcing it today?" "Yeah." "Well I'll leave you two alone." "Thanks Calleigh." I say as she walks out of the office.

"Well do you think we should go tell the rest of the team now?" Horatio asks "Yeah let's go tell them." "Okay." "Horatio." "Yeah?" "I love you." "I love you too." He says as we walk out of the office hand in hand.

"Hey Horatio." Alexx says "Hey Alexx." "Hey did Megan find you?" "Umm yeah." I say speaking up "Oh." Alexx tilts her head and stares at us "Something's different." "Yeah." "You guys are holding hands." "Yeah." "How long?" "About 6 months." "Horatio you didn't bother telling me?" "No Megan wanted to wait." "Oh well congratulations." "Thanks. Alexx can you round up everybody in the break room?" I ask "Sure. Why?" "We're announcing it today." "Oh well I'll make sure they are all in there." "Thanks." I say as we walk to the break room.

A few minutes later a bunch of people walked into the room I recognized some of them. I looked over at Horatio and smiled.

"Hey H. Why did you call all of us in here?" Ryan asked "Well some of you know this woman some of you may have heard of her." "Who is she?" "Megan Donner." "The former boss?" "Yes." "What is she doing back here?" "Well she's going to be around a lot more." "What? Why?" Calleigh asked "Well I'm getting married." "Really to who?" "Umm Horatio." "Yeah Megan." "They might be thinking that I'm taking over here while you're getting married and on your honeymoon." "I didn't think of that." "It's okay." I say leaning over and kissing his cheek. "H are you and Megan dating?" Eric asks "Umm yes and no." "What does that mean? You're either dating or not." "We're engaged genius." I say laughing "You're marrying Megan?" "Eric yes he's marrying me." "Wow I never expected just wow." "Does Yelina know?" "Yeah Calleigh actually she's one of the people who got us together." "Congratulations you guys." "Thanks Calleigh." "You guys can get back to work now." Horatio says as everyone but Alexx walked out of the break room.

I look over at Horatio who smiles and pulls me in for a kiss. As we pull apart I smile softly and turn to look back at Alexx "You guys are so cute together." "Thanks Alexx." "See you later Horatio bye Megan." As Alexx leaves the room I look over at Horatio "Megan." "Yeah Horatio." "What do you say we get out of here?" "Okay let's go." We walk out of the room and into the middle of the lab.

I feel my phone buzzing on my hip before we walk out of the lab. _"Donner." I answer "Hey Megan." Yelina says "Hey Yelina." "So what are you and Horatio doing right now?" "We just told his team." "About what?" "Our engagement." "Oh finally. Do you and Horatio want to come over for dinner tonight?" "Let me ask him." _"Hey Horatio do you want to go over to Yelina's for dinner tonight?" "Sure Megan." _"He said yes." "Okay thanks Bye Megan." "Bye Yelina." _I say before hanging up.

"You ready?" Horatio asks I nod before taking his hand in mine and walking out of the lab and to the car...


End file.
